1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to spectrum measurement technology, and more specifically, to an apparatus and method for measuring reference spectrums for a sample analysis, and an apparatus and method for analyzing a sample.
2. Description of the Related Art
An infrared spectroscope is an efficient apparatus radiating infrared rays on samples, and detecting the light penetrated or reflected therefrom to analyze the structure of the samples, thereby discovering the properties of the samples. The infrared spectroscope is capable of precisely measuring and analyzing a trace of a sample only when maximizing a signal to noise ratio (SNR) of the sample spectrum.
If a size of a signal being measured is small due to the high absorbance thereof like skin, the SNR of a skin spectrum is also small, which causes difficulties in accurately measuring and analyzing a sample.